Leave Me Not
by Harmony of Dissonance
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER UP!* A young girl travels as a guardian to the Farplane to give her fiencee a final goodbye. *Final Chapter: Confusing Bliss*
1. Default Chapter

"I'm going, and that's final." I said as I grabbed a few personal things. I had made up my mind, and that was that.  
  
"You can't, Lynna! You know dangerous out there. I can't let you. It's my responsibility, no, my duty, to make sure you don't go," my mother yelled to me as I began to walk towards the door of our small hut.  
  
I turned around slowly and leaned against the makeshift doorframe. We never had enough to build a sturdy one, not since dad died anyhow. "You did the same thing," I said, squinting my eyes the certain way I learned to when I wanted to tell my mom I was mad about something. It almost always worked. "You did the same thing. Why wouldn't I be able to?"  
  
"Believe me, I learned the things you go through on that trip aren't worth it. Even if you never got to say goodbye." She sighed, her eyes rimmed with soft tears. I felt a little bad, but I brushed the feeling away. Feeling bad for people was for the weak.  
  
"You mean, you'd take it all back? You'd let it all go? Just because of a little danger along the way?" Now it was time for the finishing blow. "I don't think dad would have liked that." I could literally see her cave in.  
  
"You're right, Lynny," she said as she blinked away a tear and turned away. I shuddered. I hated that nickname. Only dad called me that. I grabbed my precious chain. It always brought me good luck, even when the odds were against me. It was a Moogle doll with a chain attached to one arm. I squeezed it and turned for the door again.  
  
"Goodbye Mom."  
  
"Goodbye Lynn. Good luck to you." She sniffled again, and gave a short wave. I rolled my eyes and walked out, not looking back. My red and yellow beads crashed together as my black waist length hair flew over my shoulder. Regretting was for the weak, too. I was off the Farplane, and no one was going to stop me.  
  
  
  
I know, I know, she seems self-centered. But there is a reason. You will find out soon enough. *Ducks from the tomatoes flying at her* It's my first fic, so forgive me for the badness of the story! 


	2. New Friendships

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except Lynna and any other character or town that doesn't sound like it is from and Squaresoft game or 98 Degrees. So don't hurt me, pweese. Thanks to my very good friend Excali for the plot of this chapter and the name Riley and the idea to use Because of You by 98 Degrees. She practically wrote the whole chapter…. Love and thanks to yah if your reading Lin.^_^      

The sky was a nice velvet color when I reached the large town of Eden. It wasn't the least bit what I expected though. Tents were up, music was playing, and fires were lit. The banner above my head read 'Festival of Birth'. 

"Braska finally had a child," I said, shaking my head with a slight smile. Rumors about this had reached even my small town. I walked into the crowd a little farther, looking around at all the people, laughing and celebrating. I sighed, remembering the last time I was at such a big celebration. Mine and Ashe's engagement party. I quickly thought of something else. Remembering Ashe was painful.  I swiped a piece of cinnamon cookie off of someone else's plate. **(Author's Note: Mmmm cookies)** Hey, a girl gets hungry. I decided, after I quickly swallowed the small fragment, that I would need more than this. But I didn't have any Gil whatsoever. I slowly snuck behind one of the small stands set up and reached for what looked like a piece of chicken. I was a pinky length away, swear to Yevon, when I felt a tight grip on my wrist. I yelled out because I could instantly feel, and hear, the snapping of my bone. I saw one angry chef when I looked up. I knew I was doomed. I closed my eyes tight as I saw his hand rise up to give me a good thawp. That's when I felt his grip loosen. At first I thought the pain had numbed my senses or something. But his sudden deep cry told me something else had happened. I opened my eyes to see 3 guys about my age holding him down. 

"Not nice to hit girls, yanno," one of them said. Another one of them ran over to me.

 "Are you okay?" he asked. His eyes, they distracted me from all the pain. They were the kind that searched your soul for your problems then took them away. No one had eyes like _that_ except Ashe. I snapped out of my daze quickly.

"My wrist," I managed to say. I realized how hard it was to talk when something hurt so badly. He called over his two friends. 

"This is Gideon," he said pointing to the blonde one just a bit taller than him, "and Jordan," he finished while pointing to the other one, the shorter one with buzzed brown hair. "I'm Riley." He was perfect. Just a head taller than me, he had misty gray eyes, spiked blue hair and the face frame of an angel. I was in awe. 

"I'm Lynna," I said slowly. I was too distracted by his what seemed endless hues.

 "What a beautiful name," he replied. He had his eyes locked on mine. I felt like I was melting into the ground. 

Gideon interrupted. "Don't you think we should get her some medical attention?" 

Jordan nodded his head. "That'd be smart Rie." 

Riley blinked, then looked down at my wrist. "Where's the closest med hut?" He directed the question to both of them. 

"Next town over, I believe," Jordan said as he nodded his head in thought. I could see the sympanthy in his green eyes. It instantly made me smile to see someone I didn't know care about me.  I quickly set my mouth back to its straight line. I probably looked like a cheerleader at a blitzball game, smiling like that. 

"Let's try and get you there," Riley said. 

At first, I drew back. I wasn't about to let some people that I didn't know take me some place that I didn't know the name of. Riley seemed to notice right away. He held out his hand. 

"Let me help you. Just trust me."

I put out my good hand and took his. His touch instantly filled me with warmth that I hadn't felt in months. The kind of warmth Ashe used to put into my soul every time we would touch. He gently pulled my body close to his. I felt his head nod to Jordan, who came over. It was then I noticed the bag he was carrying on his back. I squeezed my eyes tight, knowing what he was planning to do. "It won't hurt that bad," Riley said as he pulled my head gently to his chest. He very carefully lifted my arm to Jordan, who was waiting with some sort of bandage. He gently whispered a rhyme to me as Jordan started to wrap my now useless wrist:

_"You're my sunshine after the rain_

_You're the cure against my fear and my pain_

_Cause I'm losing my mind_

_When you're not around_

_Its all... its all..._

_Its all because of you"_

Just listening to him sing instantly took me away. He continued as if I needed more comforting, but I was already miles away from feeling anything except him:

_"Baby I really know by now_

_Since we met that day_

_You showed me the way_

_I felt it then you gave me love_

_I can't describe_

_How much I feel for you"_

I smiled at that verse. He hugged me closer, careful not to move my wrist. Jordan carefully placed my wrist back at my side. I smiled at him once I realized he was done. "Thank you, Jordan," I said, smiling. He blushed slightly.

                "It was nothin' Lynna," he said with a shy smile. This made Gideon laugh aloud.

                "You're blushin' Jor." He smiled. "I would be too." He nodded at me. I felt my own cheeks grow hot.

                "Leave her alone guys," Riley said playfully. I pulled away from him and stood beside him.

                "Better get walking," I said to all three of them. "The next town is far away." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the hut wasn't as long as I expected. We were in and out in half in hour. All the medic inside had to do was perform mutiple cures on my arm until the bone was visabley fine. I tried moving it, and besides the fact it was stiff, it felt like nothing had happened. The boys had gone into the waiting area while I went with the medic. I knew they were going to talk about something..…but what was it?

We began walking after that. I glanced at Jordan. Judging by his gentle walk, and caring eyes and voice, he had to be some sort of medic. I glanced over at the other two. Gideon must have been some sort of soldier. He had that look to him. The glint in his eyes. But Riley….what was he? All of them literally read my mind. "Jordan is our medicine man, Gideon is our natural fighter, and I am the summoner." Ah, so he was a summoner. 

"I see."

"But what are you?" Jordan looked over at me from the end of our line across the path.

"Me?"

"Yea, if your going to be Rie's guar-"

"Really?!" I didn't care if I was interrupting. I jumped up and down then hugged Riley. "Thank you , thank you, thank youuuu!"  

"It was nothing. You sounded like you needed the job anyhow."

Jordan asked his question again. "Well, what are you?"

"I use black magic, whatever that is called." 

"Wow, useful one you'll be," Gideon said, smiling. 'So I was finally off to where I wanted to go'. I smiled to myself at that thought. I wrapped my arm around Riley's waist. "It's gonna be a long day." I said as I pressed up against him as we walked. My brain was screaming at my heart. I could literally hear it.

"Why you fallin' in love so soon?!?! It's only been 6 months since he died!", my brain screamed down to my chest. My heart ignored the higher power and even let Riley wrap his arm around my shoulders. 

"So, where we off to first?" Gideon looked at Riley. 

He smiled. "Besaid, my friend."

Just as he said that, I saw the tip of a building come into view. 

"There's the dock." Jordan had a sparkle in his eye.

"Here we go." I smiled and looked ahead at the clear blue water as it came into view. Never had I seen something as calming. 

Riley squeezed my shoulders under him arm. "You ready?"

"As always."

"Then here we go!" Gideon exclaimed as we crossed the city line.

Love it? Hate it? Cupcakes and cookies? Need money? Leave a review ^_^. Great thanks to Lindsay for all the help she's provided. Lylas girly!


	3. Love Arises

Hey guys! I don't own anything except my characters, of course. It would kick if I did. I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be rich ^_^ Thanks to my idiotic prep friend (Lol Sam just playin') for the inspiration to this chapter.

Diary Excerpt dated_ "Morning of day3 of my journey"_

_Dear log,_

            It's 6:00 AM. I had the most amazing night last night. I'd tell you the whole story, but it looks like Riley is starting to wake up. He still has his eyes closed, but he is rolling around, so I should hurry up. We arrived at the hotel at about 5 in the afternoon. They gave Riley the softest bed in the building with his own room. The guardians got cots. We got cots! Plus, as if it couldn't get worse, all the cots were stuffed side by side into, literally, a closet. I couldn't sleep at all. The best thing this stupid hotel did for me, Gideon, and Jordan was give us a meal free of charge. They pampered Riley like he was a maester. It was so unfair! But I could tell Riley felt bad. The boys could, too. So we bared it. Back to my point, though. I was up for at least 2 hours after we decided to sleep. I kept tossing on the little cot, its hard surface agitating my back muscles. "Can't sleep either?" I heard Riley whisper over from the doorway. I looked at him and smiled. "Come here." I gladly climbed out of the cot and followed him onto his bedroom. He took my chin into his hand after we reached his doorway and locked my lips with his. We stayed like that, even after we reached his bed. I can stop smiling now. I wonder if the other two heard us at all. I'll be able to tell by their looks at breakfast. Speaking of which, Riley just sat up and is blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He's smiling at me now and beckoning me over. We have at least two hours until breakfast. I'll write later.

            ~Lynna

            Riley and me sat the large wooden table over looking the ocean shore. We couldn't stop smiling at each other. Jordan and Gideon were at the other end of the table, exchanging nervous glances.  That made my smile even wider. 

"Yevon, those cots were uncomfortable," I said as I looked down at Jordan. He looked at me as if he were surprised I was talking to him and scarfed down some eggs. I held back my laugher. Riley went ahead and laughed. I joined him. Gideon smiled at Riley, the devilish glint in his eye. "Sounds like you two had fun last night," he said, looking at both Riley and me.

"Gideon!" I looked at him, wide eyed. Jordan had a small smirk on his face. He was too shy to fully smile. Riley wrapped his arm around my shoulders, his eyes brimmed with tears of laughter. I wasn't even going to ask what jokes they were sharing. Gideon's laughing voice was too deep for me to make out any of his words. I snuggled up close to Riley's chest and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. After all, I barely did get any sleep during the night.

*-~-*~-~*-~-*

We left the hotel a few hours after. Riley forced us to say thank you to all the staff. We mumbled and shot dirty looks as we walked out the door. "You put us somewhere like that again, I'll kick you to the edge of Spira," Gideon growled as we walked down the road. 

"I was comfortable," Riley said, looking across our little row to Gideon. 

"I bet you were, Ri," Jordan said, smiling at me.

"Shut up!" I reached my arm over and slapped his chest playfully.

"Well, you two could have at least let me have the bed once you were done. Those cots were painful as hell." Gideon pretended to scowl, but he couldn't keep a straight face.

"That's it, I'm not talking to either of you!" I sped my walked a few paces, but laughed and returned to my normal spot.

"Hey, you two decide to do that again, do us a favor and find a different hotel," Jordan said, laughing. 

"I haaate you!" I starting beating on his shoulder. Gideon and Riley were laughing up a storm.


	4. Meeting a Maester and Making a Friend

We arrived in Djose with no problem. The number Chocobo Eaters were rising again so we had to be careful. The Cloister of Trails was pretty confusing to me, but Jordan had no problem.** (A/N: I was seriously confused. Lol) **He was the brain of our group along with doctor. It didn't surprise me though. He looked pretty smart. We left with Ixion, no problems there either Today was just a great day. Shiva was the next Aeon on our list. She was always my favorite out of all the Aeons. I was sooo excited! We walked on to the Shoopuf rental center. Riley kept his arms around me tightly once we boarded. I was completely confused to how he knew I was afraid of heights, but I remembered I told him when we stayed up until about 3 in the morning just talking. I took his embrace willingly as we crossed the Moonflow. **(A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong about crossing the Moonflow on the Shoopuf. I honestly don't remember.) **I was glad to get off. I promised myself I would never do that again. "Where next?" I looked over at Gideon, who had the map literally printed in his head. A solider thing, I suppose. 

"Guadosalm. To the Farplane." He nodded, confirming himself. I felt my body shiver with a sudden chill. The whole reason I because a guardian was to go to this one spot. 

"What's wrong baby?" Riley sounded concerned, which surprised me. 

"Nothing nothing. I was suddenly cold. You know how it is." He nodded, looking doubtful. I shrugged it off. He took my hand and we started down the long path to Guadosalm. Jordan and Gideon kept as quiet as I did, as if they too had something on their minds. I was curious to know, but I didn't ask. Riley looked uncomfortable with the silence. He didn't do anything about it though. We approached the city. Usually I would think a city as bright and blue as this would be pretty, but I didn't. It was filled with death. I looked at the dome where the Farplane was located. I could see death at its entrance. Again I shivered and used the same excuse. We walked up to its small door. Just as Riley's foot crossed the line, his name was called out. He turned around quickly, crashing into Gideon. Normally Gideon would have yelled at Riley, but the mysterious caller distracted him too. I turned around to see a man dressed in what looked like a coat two sizes too big. His voice sounded weathered, as if he had been talking for a long time.

"Are you the summoner Riley Keshena?" The man's eyes were a dull color that I couldn't even describe.

"Depends on who's lookin' for me," Riley said as he leaned over to get Gideon's chest out of view.

"Oh, so rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Tromell, servant of Lord Jyscal. **(A/N: Remember, this is 18 years before he was killed, so he would still be maester. Plus, Tromell looked pretty old to me, so I would think he would be Jyscal's servant. Correct me if I'm wrong.)** I have been sent because he would like to meet you. All of you." I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't ready to go into the Farplane. Not just yet. "This way." He walked down the spiraling path. We followed, Riley looking confused. Jordan and Gideon protectively surrounded him. I took the back like I thought a guardian would. We walked into a huge room filled with food. My mouth was watering. Gideon and Jordan still remained at Riley's side, so I poutingly did the same. After what seemed to be a wait that lasted forever, a man dressed in elegant robes strode in. He looked weathered like his servant, but not physically. It was his eyes that showed his age and wisdom. 

"Sorry for the wait gentlemen. Oh, and my lady also." He bowed an apology. I showed respect by doing the sign of Yevon. He smiled and continued. "I just wanted to welcome you all to our fine city. I would like you to meet my son, Seymour." A young blue haired boy was already running around Jyscal's feet. **(A/N: Like I said, 18 years back. He's, like, 26 in the game. Corrections are welcome.) **I cooed to myself. He was kinda cute. His hair was spiked in all different directions, its color indicating he was Guado. The boys looked down, nodded to acknowledge the boy's presence, then looked back up. I thought that was being disrespectful on their part, but Jyscal didn't seem to mind at all. I sat in one of the chairs on the side. The men did even notice me move. They were too engaged their conversation. Seymour came over and sat on my lap. I smiled at him and absentmindedly played with one of the spikes. 

"Hi, I'm Lynna."

"I'm Seymour."

"How old are you?" I asked in the voice people use on little kids, the cuddly one. 

"Eight," he replied as he shifted to get comfortable. 

**(A/N: Remember to correct me ;D)**

"Wow. You must be happy." I tickled his side. He squirmed and giggled.

"Yeah, I am," he said as he squirmed more. I wrapped my arm around his stomach to keep him still as we listen to the conversation at hand. Jyscal flashed a smile at us, the boys following his glance.

"Well, isn't that a picture perfect moment." Jyscal beckoned Tromell and whispered something to him. Tromell hurried away and returned with a sphere. "Smile you two," he said while he positioned the sphere to center us in his picture. I smiled and squeezed Seymour's waist. He laughed out loud just as the picture was being taken. "Perfect," Jyscal whispered to himself as he overlooked the image. A soft smile came over his face. 'Well, I'm done with you, you may go." Seymour jumped off my lap but stayed by my side. He bowed to us as I stood up. We all did the sign of Yevon in unison. 

"Come visit me again?" Seymour's eyes were wide, like a kid asking his mom for ice cream.

"Of course cutie." I bended over and gently touched the tip of his nose with my finger. He laughed as I stood up. 

"Bye-bye Lynna." He waved.

"Bye-bye Seymour." I patted his head. "I'll visit you soon. Promise."

He smiled wide and ran off into a different room.

"Thank you again for coming."

"The pleasure's all our's maester." Riley bowed as he turned away. We head towards the Farplane again. This was finally it.


	5. Memories, memories

Hi guys! ^_^ Little warning for you. The rating was changed because I decided to have a little lemon. Don't leave! It's not huge like some stories and I welcome flames. There. I own nothing except what doesn't sound like it is a part of any game.

I couldn't sleep. Looking at the clock, it was midnight. Only 12 more hours until we went to the Farplane. Statistically, that gave me 4 more hours to stare at the walls surrounding me because I needed only 8 hours of sleep, sometimes less. The thought of me thinking that made me realize how nervous I was. I felt Riley's warm body next to mine and had a sense _guilt._ I, the one person in the entire world who made a promise to herself to keep one love, loved someone else. The feeling overwhelmed me like rainstorm, pouring over me, leaving me helpless.I sighed as memories flooded my mind. Many were happy, which made thinking of them painful.

(Memory:) _Lynna is sitting on a flannel blanket, different foods surrounding her. A look at the atmosphere shows a clear blue sky, cloudless and sunny. People are scattered around her, doing different activities. A banner hanging in the tree above her head reads "Gigues Family Reunion" in huge red letters. The time is about 2 years ago; the place is Ashe's family reunion. A taller man suddenly appears walking up to the blanket. His hair is the color of charcoal, his eyes the color of smoke with yellow flecks. He is smiling the most beautiful you can imagine. In fact, everything appears to be perfect about him. He takes a seat next to Lynna and kisses her on the check before grabbing a sandwich. She smiles and kisses him back on the lips before he can take a bite. He finishes quickly as if he has something to do. Lynna senses this and gives him a puzzled look. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a shiny black box. "To Lynna" is engraved in stunning silver cursive handwriting in the center of the top lid of the box. Lynna mouth is partly open as Ashe opens the box to reveal 14k gold ring with a ribbon of tiny diamonds weaving its way around the band. Soft tears brimmed Lynna's eyes as Ashe took her hand. The diamond's sparkle could be seen in both of their eyes. "Marry me Lynna?" Ashe asks. She slowly says yes, still in awe about the ring. The people around them start to cheer as he slips the ring on her ring finger as if they knew the whole time this was going to happen. They did know, actually. Lynna is the only person Ashe did not include in his discussions about the day's plans. He pulls her over into a passionate kiss, which caused the family to cheer louder. Lynna broke away softly, smiling at everyone there. The tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "I love you Ashe," she whispered under everyone's noise. "I love you, too, Lynna."_

**(A blur of colors is seen, as if time is being fast-forwarded.)**

_Lynna is standing outside of Zanarkand Dome, her eyes filled with tears, except not happy ones like the ones that stained her face a year ago this day. Instead of being at the reunion, they are here, ending Ashe's pilgrimage. "Please, don't go!" Lynna says again, her face buried in his chest. "You know I have to," Ashe says, holding her in his arms. "Why do you have to please Spira? This isn't right!" Ashe's guardians stand around the couple, their expressions obviously showing they agree with her. "I'm doing this so you can live without fear," he says gently. "You know very well what would make me happy. Don't even try and give me that bull." "It's time," the gatekeeper says from the top of the stairs. His voice cuts though the cold air and gray sky, painting them an ugly black. Lynna wraps her arms around Ashe tighter, as if the action will keep him with her. He sighs sadly and wraps his arms around her. They stand for a few seconds.  She gives a soft whimper as he pulls away and walks towards the dome door. For a minute, Lynna stands there, her head in her hands. Suddenly, she looks up and sprints. "Nooooo!" she yells as she runs up to the door just as it closes, pounding on it with her fists. "Don't leave me!" She screams through the metal. Ashe can be seen on the other side, standing with his side towards the door, a look of depression and regret on his face. "I love you Ashe," she says as she presses her back to the cold barrier that kept her from her love, sliding slowly down until she is sitting on the ground. "I love you too, Lynna," he says to the door so she can hear him._

                I felt someone calling my name, gently shaking me to wake up. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, seeing Riley above me. I quickly looked to the clock. 1 AM. I had only been asleep for an hour. "Are you okay baby?" Riley still had his hand on my shoulder.

                "I'm fine," I said slowly, not sure why he woke me up.

                "You were talking in your sleep. Saying 'no' actually, but still."  I could already feel his cold hands at my thighs, sending a chill through my body. 

"We can't," I breathed, part of me not wanting him to stop. He teased me more by dragging his fingertips up my ab line until the edge of my nightshirt, which ended right above my belly button. Cold hands went to the hook of my bra. I squirmed a little, his touch making me want him more and more. 'You can't,' I thought as I felt him kiss my neck while his fingers traced my curves and already hardened nipples. A moan of pure pleasure escaped my lips. It was too late to stop him now. I could feel his hands at my silk shorts, sliding them down. He lips replaced his hand, keeping my upper body occupied. I tried to say stop again, but all that seemed to escape my lips were moans and gasps. When I felt his hand start to slip under the elastic of my underwear, I knew that was enough. 

"Stop Riley," I said strait out, slightly sitting up. 

"What's wrong?" He looked up at me, slightly disappointed.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this at the moment." I looked away from his eyes.

"It's the Farplane, isn't it.." 

"How'd you know?"

"I slightly felt the same way. I didn't want to tell you this, but I'm going to see my passed wife tomorrow." His facial expression was worn as if I just told him I didn't want to see him anymore.

"It's alright Riley. I'm going to see my fiancé." I smiled at him. He smiled back and crawled up the bed so that he was next to me.

"I hope you know how much I love you," he said as he planted a kiss on my nose. I wrapped my arms around him neck and drew him into a long, more passionate kiss. We both drew away and laid down. "Night, love. See you in the morning."

"Night, Riley. I love you."

**See, that wasn't so bad! Lol, make sure you review! Thanks to Lin and Megan for all their support. Expect to see yourselves in the chapters to come! ^.^**


	6. Breakfast Secrets

            I sat up abruptly, sweat dripping down the side of my face. The memories of my and Ashe's engagement party burned bright in my dreams. I couldn't fall asleep without thinking about the different time periods of the whole party. They came to me in parts, my waking up interrupting them like commercials interrupting a television show. I rubbed my eyes and slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake Riley. He slightly stirred, mumbled something, then went back to sleep. I smiled and carefully inched past the door that connected our room to the two other boys'. I peered in as I crept past, happy at the satisfied look they each had. At least Gideon wouldn't be in a bad mood from a night on a stiff cot. This inn had the courtesy to give the guys a room with two twin-sized beds. I snuck out the door, down the hall, and to the front desk. Al Bhed advertisement posters loosely hung off the walls.

"Unyhka Ziella, bmayca." I tapped the counter while she filled a clear plastic glass with the thick orange liquid.

            "Dryd femm pa dfu Kem." She smiled and put my glass on the counter. I mumbled about having to pay for a glass of orange juice as I reached into my pocket for two Gil and tossed it on the counter. She smiled. "Dryhg oui, ryja y hela cdyo." Now what I forgot to tell everyone in our group was my father was Al Bhed, but believed in Yevon. He hid it well, but taught me everything he could. My mother didn't try and stop him. She knew he believed in Yevon just as much as she did, so she didn't protest. I tiptoed back to my room with my glass of orange juice and sat quietly on a chair by my bed, watching Riley peacefully sleep as I slipped my drink. I smiled at him as I finished up, climbing back into bed again, careful not to disturb his slumber. I glanced at the clock, the numbers '4:30' blazing brightly in the dark room. I feel asleep quickly after, my dreams returning to memories.

            I opened my eyes, blinking slightly at the bright sunlight. It was 11:00 in the morning. I cursed at myself and looked around, expecting not to see anyone. To my surprise, I still felt Riley next to me, heard Gideon snoring, and saw Jordan toss around in his bed trying to escape the noise. I nudged Riley in the chest softly. "What?" he mumbled tiredly.

            "Baby, we were supposed to leave an hour ago." His eyes popped open and glanced at the clock.

            "Damnit, why didn't you wake me up?" He yawned and put his arms around me to show he was playing.

            "We could always leave at 1. I'm hungry anyways."

            "Whatever you want baby, let's go wake the boys." An evil smile curved itself onto his lips. He grabbed the vase of flowers from the bedside table, pointing at the other vase on the opposite side and mouthing for me to grab that one. We both snuck into the next room. He slightly tipped his vase so just a drop of water fell on Gideon's nose. I did the same for Jordan. They both stirred, but fell back asleep. "NOW!" He yelled so both of the boys opened their eyes tiredly. At the same time, me and Riley poured the remaining water on them. Jordan yelled out in surprise, while Gideon grabbed the vase from Riley and threw it at him, yelling something that sounded like "Die, mofo!" Jordan grabbed my hips and pulled me down onto his bed, tickling me while Gideon continued to throw objects at Riley, yelling at him.

"Get up you to, were getting something to eat." Riley ducked from one of the pillow mints that flew towards him. They jumped up when the work 'eat' was said, both apparently dressed as if they had been waiting for us to come and get them.

"You are both pitiful," I laughed as we walked to the small café type lobby. Finding a table, we sat and beckoned the waitress. She came over, notepad ready. 

"Lyh E kad oui yhodrehk du tnehg?" The boys stared at her for a moment in silence. I spoke up. "E'mm ryja y tead euty." She wrote down on the paper. "What do you guys want to drink?"

They turned their stares at me, blinking. 

"I'll have a regular soda," Jordan said slowly, still staring. 

"I'll have orange juice, same with Gideon….."

I smiled and looked at the very confused looking waitress. She obviously didn't speak much English. "Dfu unyhkac, uha euty." She smiled at me like I was a Yevon-send and wrote on her paper again, walking away.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Riley smiled as he asked, to show he wasn't seriously yelling at me or anything. I blinked at him.

"I was ordering?"

"Duh," Gideon added, "he meant where did you learn to speak Al Bhed."

"Oh! My father," I said, smiling happily as each one of them stared at me again. Our waitress returned with our drinks, ready to take our food orders. I listened as each of them decided what they wanted, then translated for the waitress. She nodded and walked away to a kitchen. Gideon and Jordan got into a discussion/argument about which worked more effectively, a Curaga spell or an Al Bhed potion when a girl, looking about our age, walked giggly up behind Riley.

"Aqlica sa, lyh E ryja ouin yiduknybr, Summoner Riley?"

"She wants your autograph, Rie," I said, laughing. "You have a fan club."

"Oh, he doesn't speak Al Bhed?" The girl went slightly pink in the cheeks. "I though, because I heard you,"

"It's okay, it's okay." I smiled. "Do you have paper for him?"

"Oh, right!" She handed him a piece of paper and a pen, smiling. 

"Of course, who do I make it out to?" Riley smiled up at her.

"Mercy, please." She giggled again. What was so shocking about her was how her cat-like blue eyes clashed with her blood red hair, which was done in a sort of bun that spiked itself out all over and let hair hang loose in front of her face. **(A/N: Okay people, imagine Rikku's style ^^) **She was literally bouncing with joy as he handed the paper back. 

"Fryd ypuid sa?" The girl she was sitting with called out, looking like she felt forgotten.

"Ur, cinno Pecahezy!" She looked over at the girl with the rest of us. She was the exact copy of Mercy, except she had almond shaped eyes instead of the cat ones, plus her hair was resting on her shoulders instead of above her neck. "Make one out to Bisenija too, please?"

"Sure thing. How is that spelled?"

"B-i-s-e-n-i-j-a."

"Alright." He handed back the second piece of paper, Mercy squealing in delight as she sat back down. The two girls started talking fastly in Al Bhed, giggling every five seconds. I caught the phrase "girl with raven hair" and the word "girlfriend", but didn't bother too much with it. Our food came, and we all ate in our usual way, talking most of the time and barely touching our food.

**Yay, another chapter finished! Sorry it took me so long, softball season has been really cramming my time. But don't worry, I'm going to have a free calendar from July 20th until whenever school starts, unless my dad decides to kidnap me x.X Oh, by the way, thank you to Lin and Megan for all of the support! I got your charries in! Anyone else that's left reviews and wants to be in _one_ chapter (sorry guys, Lin and Megan have been supporting me even before the fic was up, they get to stay), email me at nny_is_jthm@yahoo.com, IM me @ Babygal1441, or message me on MSN @ ColdBlackFlames. See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Here It Goes

                I leaned against the front desk, holding Riley's hand tiredly, as he attempted to thank the innkeeper. She didn't speak much English. On any other occasion, this would have been comical, but today it wasn't. Soon he was half guiding, half dragging me along to the Farplane. When we walked out the door of the inn, the site surprised all of us. Above Guadosalm's marvelous city were black rain clouds, a very rare site indeed. I didn't know if I should take that as a sign that today was going to be unique and good and/or uninviting and terrible like the clouds. I sighed and kept my head down as we continued to walk. Riley seemed to be in the same mood as me, so I didn't say anything. We arrived at the door of the Farplane, its stairs leading to an eerie orb. We approached the first stair and I hesitated. Riley stopped with me.

                "Are you going to be okay, Lynna?" He squeezed my hand. I looked up at him, soft tears lining my eyes.

                "I'm scared Riley," I whispered, putting my head on his chest. I cried into his shirt while he wrapped his arms around me.

                "It'll be okay, don't worry." He stroked my hair. I lifted my head, feeling worse than ever. I was showing complete self-pity, a characteristic of weakness. Riley wiped the tears from my eyes as I straightened my posture. I put my foot on the first stair, ready to do what I had dreaded for the past 2 years. 

"Are you sure you are ready?"

                "Yes. I'm sure." I grabbed his hand and started climbing again. Jordan and Gideon followed, looking sadder than I had ever seen them. We walked through the purple haze to the cliff. Riley kissed my cheek and walked to an edge. I took the edge opposite of him and remembered Ashe, to beckon him. I opened my eyes slowly, and cried out slightly, in surprise (No one seemed to notice, thankfully.). Standing in front of me, floating actually was the perfect image of Ashe. I closed my eyes, not sure what to say. I could feel his touch again, his warmth, his love. I silently cried, my eyes still closed. 

'What should I do? I'm so confused.' I thought. I had heard from my mother that this was the way to ask Farplane spirits for advice. She was right, I guess. Ashe's voice whispered in my head.

"You can move on, Lynna, I'd be at peace to know you're happy. Bring him over, I will talk to him, too." I smiled and glanced over my shoulder. Riley glanced over as the same time. I grinned and beckoned him over. He walked to me and stood at my side. I closed my eyes and nudged him to do the same. He looked over at me for a second, confused, then followed suit. When I looked over at him, he seemed to be listening to something. I smiled as I listened for Ashe's voice. I could hear him faintly, talking to Riley.  I smiled and kept my eyes closed. A minute later I felt Ashe around me again. "I'll love you forever," he whispered. I opened my eyes, and realized he was gone. I turned to Riley and wiped the tears away from my eyes. He smiled and took me in his arms. 

"It'll all be okay, baby," he said as he hugged me. "C'mere." He pulled me towards the other side, doing exactly what I did with him. I closed my eyes, knowing what was going to happen.

"Why, hello, Lynna," a sweet voice said in my head. I looked out, seeing a beautiful woman dressed in all white, matching her white-blonde hair. "I'm Angelina. If you already haven't guessed, I was Riley's first love. He was confused about loving someone else, afraid that I might be forgotten. I told him not to worry, that everything was all right with me. What we had could never be erased, I told him. You feel the same way about Ashe, I know, and he, too, knows you won't forget. All I ask of you is to take care of Riley. To love him with everything you have, to fight until the death with him, to support him even when nobody else will. Can you do that for me?" I nodded slowly, a little nervous. "Well, I trust you with him then. His happiness is my happiness. Good luck to both of you." Her voice faded, leaving me with a chill that went all the way down my body. I opened my eyes slowly. Riley still had his shut. Angel was saying goodbye to him, too. I smiled and waited, and when he opened his eyes, I took him in a hug. We looked around, Riley telling me whom the other two were talking to. Jordan was talking to his sister, who Riley had told me had died from a severe illness. This had pursued him to become a doctor. We both looked over at Gideon. Riley said he was talking to his father, who had died fighting Sin with his town. This was the motivation for Gideon to train as a fighter.  

As soon as they finished up, we left again, Riley holding my hand as we slowly went down the staircase.  Just as we exited the purple bubble **(A/N: XD)** Gideon bumped into Mercy. She stumbled, almost fell, but was caught by Bisenija.

"Oh, hi guys!" Mercy said, smiling. Riley bowed slightly.

"Hello again, Mercy. It's been… a day," he said, laughing. She giggled and blushed slightly. Bisenija sort of stayed in the back, so to speak, not really saying anything. I asked her in Al Bhed what was wrong. She answered that she didn't speak too much English and didn't want to embarrass herself. I smiled and nodded in understanding, then told the guys why she wasn't speaking at all. They, too, nodded and continued to talk with Mercy. I walked to Bisenija and talked with her so she would feel left out. I found out she liked singing and fighting. I laughed, thinking she would be perfect for Gideon. I heard him sing in the shower a couple times, and he was actually good at it. She had also told me Mercy loved to help people, especially the sick. Jordan, I thought, smiling again. We continued talk to the point where she invited me and the gang back to her and Mercy's hotel room to hang out, maybe have a few drinks. We gladly accepted, and by the end of the night, they were part of our group of guardians, and both Jordan and Gideon had girlfriends, which I thought was sweet. [i]I went to bed at about 5 AM, happy that I had made new friends.

  


* * *

I woke up the next morning at about 10 AM, totally regretful of all the drinks I had only 5 hours before. I had to have had the biggest headache in my 18 years on this world. It was pounding so badly, I could barely open my eyes. I buried my head in my pillow and moaned in pain.

                "What is it?" Riley questioned, half asleep.

                "Headache," I said, my voice muffled from my pillow.

                "Awwww," he said teasingly, wrapping his arms around me. I could hear his light snoring only a minute later. I sighed and slipped from under him, heading out of the room and down the hall. I was ready to go to the counter and order a couple of aspirin and a glass of water, but what I saw and immediately felt at my legs stopped me.

                "Lynna!!!!" I heard a little voice yell happily under me.

                "Hi Seymour!" I said, trying to sound as happy as I could. It wasn't that I wasn't excited, it was just I could barely see the kid my eyes were squinting so badly from my headache. "What are you doing here?"

                "Daddy wanted to see you guys again today, and he was gonna send Tromell to get you, but I wanted to, so I did…." I was just barely listening as the kid talked at about 100 words per second. I added that occasional, "That's good Hun," or "Yay, that sounds fun," to make it look like I was paying attention as I ordered what I needed and sleepily paid the innkeeper. I took the aspirin quickly so Seymour wouldn't see me. He followed me, still talking, to my door. 

"You wait here, cutie," I said as I walked in my room. He smiled and sat against the wall, singing a song that he probably had started while we were walking. I shut the door quietly, took my pills with the water, and nudged Riley. "Wake up!" I said, as I could feel my headache immediately clear. 'Thank Yevon for Al Bhed remedies." I thought as Riley stirred.

"What?" he said, annoyed.

"Maester Jyscal wants to see us,' I said, poking him in the chest. He sat up quickly, almost crashing into my nose. "I'll wake the others, you take a shower. Oh, and take these." He nodded, planted a quick kiss on my cheek, took the pills, and headed for the bathroom. I walked into the next room, shook both of them, told them the news, gave them both the same pills, and then left. They both immediately got dressed and met me out in the hall, where I was currently discussing a favorite toy with Seymour. As soon as Riley joined us, we were off. I picked up Seymour, putting him on my shoulders. We continued to discuss the toy, Jordan now joining in, saying that was one of his little brother's favorite toys. We passed Mercy as she was dragging a little boy to the medical hut nearby. 

"I told you, I'm fine!" He yelled at her, squirming.

"Jetta, you're hurt!" She screamed back, dragging him more. He was now making small dents with his kicking.

"What's the problem?" Jordan interrupted as Jetta successfully kicked Mercy in the shin. She hissed in pain as he ran and was immediately caught with one arm by Gideon.

"Hold it, kid. You were asked a question." He hated when young people just ignored the adults around them. Jetta looked up, completely terrified.

"I-I-I-I…." He stopped.

"He is sick. Running a fever, coughing…." Mercy went on with the symptoms. I studied the boy as he stood, literally frozen, in fear. He had the same eyes as Mercy, except they were an awesome shade of red, his hair platinum blonde **(A/N: Hah, I got him in Lin. Lmao) **

"Let me take a look at him," Jordan said, walking to Jetta. He took a few seconds, asked a few questions, and then stood back up from his squatting position in front of the boy. "He has the flu, dear." He looked to Mercy, smiling. "Now, why didn't you catch that?"

"Hey, you wouldn't either if you stayed up until five drinking!" She laughed, and we all joined in. I dug in my pocket, pulled out 5 of what I now called miracle pills, telling Mercy to take two, give two to Bise, and one to Jetta. I had heard from Jordan's interrogation of the child he was 12, so I wanted to play it safe medicine wise. Almost instantly, Jetta looked well again, and Mercy didn't have the same squint I did. "Whoa…" is all I heard from Mercy. She told us Jetta was her little brother. Now that he didn't have flushed cheeks or a runny nose, the kid actually looked cute. During the whole event, Seymour managed to squirm somewhere. I took a quick glance around, and found him talking to a woman that looked twice my age. She was probably one of his father's friends, so I didn't really think much of it and walked over to them. He said something quickly in a language I had never heard before and put his arms up for me to hold him.

"Put me back on your shoulders?" He asked childishly.

"Of course, cutie." I lifted him up in the same way as I did this morning, and with a quick kiss from Jordan to Mercy, we were off, back to the maester's palace. This time, when we arrived, we were escorted to a different room.

"Ah, welcome back, all of you," Lord Jyscal said cheerfully as they entered. He saw Seymour on my shoulders, and smiled happily. I was preparing myself for listening to a long talk about politics and such. The kind Maester seemed to read my mind. "Lynna, if you wouldn't mind, could you watch my little one for a bit? I know all this business bores him greatly." I silently thanked Yevon while Seymour bounced on my shoulders in joy. Riley gave me the silent we-need-one-of-those looks at me while glancing at Jordan, earning a laugh. Seymour jumped down and led me to a room filled with toys, games, and more toys. I was in awe. Never in my life had I ever seen so much stuff. He dragged me to a giant chessboard, which as about the size of my table at home. The pieces were as tall as my forearm, and carved with such grace, they looked like real people. I actually thought they were when I first approached. He sat on one end and beckoned me to sit on the other. I obeyed, smiling. I had played chess when I was his age, but was no good at it. He had obviously been taught by a professional, because after 5 game, I only won one, and I believe it was because Seymour felt bad for me. Next, we played card games, which he beat me at too except Go Fish. Finally, we played with his action figures, something I found quite enjoyable because there was no thinking evolved. When we were done, half of his little figurines we're on one half of the large room, half on the other. We had fell asleep right in the middle of the two parties, too tired from setting each individual toy up in a fighting position. When I woke back up, I was in comfy twin sized bed, Seymour lightly snoozing in the smaller bed across from me. I gently tip toed out of the room, seeing from a window that it was dark outside. My stomach grumbled in protest. I peeked my head inside Seymour's room again, confirmed he was sound a sleep, and roamed the palace for people. I found all of the boys. Along with some people I didn't know, inside a large room with a fireplace and comfortable looking chairs. Everyone was in heavy discussion, and only Jyscal noticed me at first.

"Good afternoon, Lynna," he said with a smile. I politely nodded and sat on Riley's lap, earning a noise of surprise.

"Welcome back, sleepy," he said as he placed a kiss on my neck. I gave him a yawn in return and another grumble from my stomach. "We were waiting for you so we could eat," he whispered in my ear. I smiled. 

"Thank you, baby."

"No problem."

We ate in yet another room, filled with tables and tables of food. I learned that the people I didn't recognize were other Maesters of Spira and their spouses. I was introduces to each of them before we ate, but didn't hold much of a conversation with them. Bise and Mercy were invited to eat with us. They were now sitting across from me and Riley, Jordan and Gideon on their lefts. Seymour was on the other side of me, next to his father, who was at the head of the table.

"I would like to propose a toast," Jyscal said, raising his wine glass. We all follow suit. "To all of you who came today to celebrate the what would have been the day of the 15th year of my marriage." He seemed sad, but he continued. "And to my son, whose birthday is tomorrow. I would like to thank Summoner Riley and his group of guardians for joining us, especially Lynna for keep my Seymour busy." He smiled at me, cause at me to blush. Everyone clinked their glasses together, took a small drink, and continued to eat and talk. Jordan and Gideon went back to the old argument of the Curaga/Al Bhed Potion efficiency, Mercy and, surprisingly, Bise, joining in. She actually spoke English well, just with a heavy accent. In the end, Al Bhed potion was the favorite, the discussion finally solved. It was time to sleep. Jyscal invited us to sleep at the palace, and we accepted gratefully. I crawled into bed with Riley, so full that I knew I probably wouldn't eat anything for a week. 

~*~*~*~

When everyone awoke in the morning, Jyscal convinced us to stay for Seymour's birthday. I, of course, wanted to, but Riley wasn't sure. We already stayed a little longer than actually planned, and wasn't too keen on going behind his plans even more. I begged to stay until we finally decided to. I decided to give Seymour my favorite Moogle doll, which was attached to a chain to be worn as a necklace. He absolutely loved it, and since it was my favorite possession, I loved to be able to give it to him. We had a cake that one of Jyscal's cooks made, made of strawberries and bananas. Afterwards, the men went back to their usually conversations. I went back to Seymour's playroom, though this time, he didn't want to play. He dug though his toy box until he found a small black box. 

"Here," he said holding the box out to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, taking the box.

"Just open it, silly." I eyed the Moogle around his neck, and figured it was a gift to thank me. Not that I was going to accept it. I opened the box, revealing a beautiful red ruby incased in a bright gold band. I just opened my mouth in awe.

"What's this for?" is all I could manage. The ring was, simply, stunning. So this is what he was talking to that woman for.

"For spending all your time with me, Lynna." I bent over a hugged him.

"It was no problem, cutie. You didn't have to give anything to me!" I tried to hand the ring back. He shook his head.

"I won't take it back. Try it on!" I smiled at his stubbornness and, indeed, put the ring on. It fit perfectly. I kissed him on the cheek, causing him cheeks to redden. "Want to go with me to show Riley?" He smiled and we left, heading for the parlor, where most of the discussions were held. 

Riley, too, as well as the rest of the boys, had the same reaction as me. As I was sitting to the side, listening to the conversation with Seymour, I discovered something about the ring. It's gem changed colors. I discovered this while feeling contempt. The ring changed from its bright red to a bright yellow, with the word "Contempt" written in heavy black lettering below the gem. I thought of something sad, to test the ring's power. It's jewel changed from yellow to blue, "Sad" written instead. Then I realized something else. It was written in Al Bhed. My Moogle didn't even come close to the value of this ring. I felt bad for owning it. I twisted the ring around my finger, and saw a small discoloring right in the middle on the back of the band. I touched it gently, examining it. The warmness the ring gave when it changed its appearance came again, so I turned the ring back to its upright position. This time, the picture Jyscal had taken was visible in the gem, "Friends Forever" written under. I felt tears of happiness. It was so sweet of him to do this for me. Maybe my Moogle had a value equal to this gift after all. It showed friendship, like the ring. I squeezed Seymour a little tighter, careful not to wake him from his slumber on my lap. I, too, fell asleep a little after; my ring staying it's red because I was the happiest person in Spira.

**Ah, another chapter finished. But, unfortunately, I'm going to be leaving this Friday, August 2nd, to go camping for 11 days. I'm sooooo sorry.  E-mail me ideas for the little time before the end, because I know what going to happen.  Haha, flames are welcome, lmao.**


	8. Confusing Bliss

Sorry guys. Fanfiction.net was down because of "server relocating". Didn't that suck? Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh, I forgot the disclaimers in the other chapters, so: "Disclaimer: I don't own FF, only Lynna, Riley, Gideon, Jordan, Mercy and Bisenija. I wish I owned Seifer from FF8. Oh the things I would do to him! *Evil laughter* …… *ahem* Sorry about that. Please don't sue me, I'm poor."

**Diary Entry Number 5:** 16 years have past. _16 years _since the day I met Riley. (**A/n: I had very bad writers block. U.u Email me if you MUST have a chapter of them going to Yunalesca, but you'll be the one giving me ideas.) **It's unbelievable all the things that can happen in almost two decades. Riley had found a way to avoid the final Summoning. **(Which I'm not going to tell you because it is a HUGE game spoiler. Nah nah nah boo boo, don't sue me. Let's just say that Riley didn't have to die, but Sin is still out there, to avoid further confusion. Thank you ^.^) **Bisenija and Gideon had married, last year in fact. Mercy and Jordan are still planning their marriage, and Riley and I are getting married _today._ I told you much could happen. Seymour has become Maester in his father's unexpected death. I have invited the 5 to today's event, all of them happily accepting. I was surprised that Seymour could attend, but on the contrary I'm probably going to have every newspaper reporter in Spira in my tiny garden. I'm a little nervous, but not because I'm unsure of the marriage. I'm worried something might go wrong. I don't expect anything to, but I'm entitled to worry. To describe what I'm wearing is quite easy. Seymour, of course, had some of his servants deliver an absolutely beautiful dress right to my home, which I am going to wear today and return to him. As the poem goes, my old something is the ring the sweet, innocent 8 year old Seymour gave me when we had become friends, my new possession is the pearl bracelet Bise and Mercy have just now given me, my something borrowed is the dress that Seymour is going to get back, even if I have to sew it to his robes, my blue is the blue hairpins I have holding my hair in a tight braided bun. Looking at myself, I see my mother, whom I of course invited. She is sitting outside with the group, probably supporting Riley on the age-old argument of medicine against Gideon. I suppose it is time I go out there. Ah, what a lucky guess, Mercy just poked her head in the small tent I'm sitting in to tell me to come out. Seymour will walk me down the aisle, seeing as my father has been gone for 28 years now. Yes, it was 28, because I was 6 when the news was delivered that Sin was defeated. Well, off I go. Seymour is now poking his head in the tent to see if I'm all right.

~*~*~*~*~

                I wrapped my arm around Seymour's, heading down the short aisle that separated two groups of white chairs. Riley stood at the end of the aisle, smiling at me with a happiness I had not seen before in him. I gave nods to Riley's family members, which I had met over the years and loved. I heard Seymour's hypnotic voice in my ear.

                "How are you feeling?"

                "Lovely. Thank you so much, Seymour," I whispered back to him. I had slowed the pace just a tad so I could talk with him.

                "What happened to cutie?" He asked childishly in my ear. I smiled at him and hugged him before he let me go to Riley. He returned the hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek before looking at Riley as if to tell him that he better take care of me. I stood across from Riley as everyone sat down in his or her chair.

                "We are gathered here today to witness one of the strongest symbols of love there is: Marriage," the priest's voice announced kindly. "Anyone who would like to put a stop to the joining of these two young people, please speak now, of forever hold your peace." No one said anything, so he continued. "Riley, do you take Lynna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

                "I do," he said, smiling at me.

                "And you Lynna, do you take Riley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

                "I do," I said, tears of joy flowing freely down my face. Jordan little brother came happily to us, two rings on a pillow of chocobo down. The priest took the rings and patted the boy on the head. He handed one ring to Riley. "Please give you left hand to Riley, Lynna." I did as I was told, Riley slipping the wonderful gold ring on my finger. I did the same with him. The priest snapped his book of Yevon's teachings shut, and then said happily, "I pronounce you Mister and Misses Riley Kenosha. You may kiss your bride, young man." I faced Riley and wrapped my arms around his neck, locking him in a kiss I wanted to last forever. Everyone cheered as we separated. 

                "On to the party!" I heard Bise cheer. I had taught her English in the course of the years, and the three boys Al Bhed. Both Bise and Mercy were my maids of honor, since I couldn't decide. It had been the same with Jordan and Gideon, Riley not being able to choose. Seymour touched my shoulder, signaling me to come to the tent where I was dressing. I followed, since he looked like something was wrong.

                "What is it?" I asked once we were away from the noise.

                "One of my messengers came right as the ceremony ended, to inform me of a new Summoner. **(A/n: See, no confusion. :D) **I'm afraid I will have to go tomorrow morning." The plan had been from him to stay with us for the week, to avoid the trouble of trying to get him back to Guadosalm on a Wednesday. Shoopuf taxies always charged more on Wednesdays anyhow.

                "I understand," I said quietly, looking down at my feet. I was so happy, having him stay.

                "Don't be sad, Lynna," he said, taking my chain in his hand and raising it so my eyes met his. I took him in another hug.

                "You can only go if you promise to visit me VERY soon," I said stubbornly.

                "Of course." We walked back out to the crowd. A chocobo drawn carriage was already waiting for Riley and I to take us to Besaid for my wedding reception.

~*~*~*~

                The party was a blast. Gideon had a bit too much to drink, and it was amusing watching him and Jordan try and argue with the girls calming them down in embarrassment. I was hounded with apologies the next day, which I ignored of course because I didn't mind. Seymour danced with almost every girl there because they were all practically falling at his feet. I got to dance with him for about 5 songs, which all the girls in Riley's family stared at me, pouting, as I did so. This also amused me. Dancing with Riley to the song we chose was heaven. I felt like I was floating the whole time. From Riley's family I got the usual gift, cooking utensils and spices, and Gil. From my side, which was only my mother, my aunt and my sister, I got my mother's ring, which she got from her grandmother because she was the oldest child, like me. From my sister I received a toasting speech and her favorite silver ring. This meant a lot because she would always tease me with it when we were young. From auntie I got a set of crystal wine glasses and china from my uncle, who could not attend. From the girls I got another bracelet, which they both crafted of course (they are very gifted in jewelry making), and the guys I got a bag of different herbal teas, homemade from Riley and a new sword from Gideon. Yes, he had taught me sword fighting as the time past. Seymour's gifts were the dress, of course, and another ring, which recited a poem he had written about our friendship over the years. I decided to put this ring up rather than wear it, because of its value. He made a speech also, talking about the times I used to baby-sit him after his mother became a fayth (**A/n: Whoopsie, spoiler :x), **take him to fairs and carnivals with our group, and how I would comfort him when he would be scared. I was touched. I think I cried again. I loved him so much, even if he was a Maester. Riley and I resided to a nearby inn at about 1 in the morning, waving to everyone happily as our carriage pulled away.

~*~*~*~*~

                I went to see Seymour off of course as he left the next morning. I hugged him goodbye and told him to remember his promise. He hugged me back and gave me his word as a Maester, which I think meant he would die before breaking his promise. I cried as his shoopuf left. I cried hard, even when I came back home. I probably wouldn't see him for a year or so. Being a Maester was hectic. Riley comforted me as best he could. I was fine after a few days, but believe me; I missed the innocent child that used to stop by my room in the palace every morning so I would play with him. 

~*~*~*~

                **Diary Entry Number Six: **Two years have gone by. Riley and I now have a beautiful baby girl, which I named Hope. She has her mother's black hair and her daddy's gray eyes. Gideon and Riley live on either side of my small hut with Bise and Mercy. Bise has a baby boy which was born a month exactly before my girl, and Mercy is expecting. My mother lives across from us. I moved her when I found out she was sick to make sure she received the best care around, which is the team of Jordan and Mercy. I'm sitting here in a rocking chair, singing to Hope as she is falling asleep. Riley is out with Jordan and Gideon, fishing I think. Wait; there is someone at the door. I'll write later.

~*~*~*~*~

                I carefully set Hope in the small crib next to my chair and stood to answer the door. It was probably Mary, the storekeeper down the path, with my order of vegetables. I pushed aside the small curtain in the doorway, and almost fainted. Standing before me was the Maester of Spira, my Seymour. He still looked young, if not younger. I invited him in after clinging onto him with a hug. I quietly brought him to Hope, whom was sleep peacefully. He cooed and asked to hold her. I took her carefully, so I wouldn't wake her, and handed her over to Seymour's waiting arms. He rocked her as we sat to talk with cups of tea. He told me about Summoner Yuna, whom he was trying to convince to marry him. She sounded nice, so I didn't protest at all about her. She was the daughter of Lord Braska, after all. I was invited to the wedding, naturally. I accepted happily. He came to my wedding, so I would be at his. We talked of other things, about his meeting of different people, about Hope's hair pulling problems (we defiantly needed a talk about that, considering Seymour's hair was almost as long as mine), and about how Riley and I were always welcome to stay at the palace if we were in Guadosalm. I was saddened when he had to leave, but something strange happened before he left. He told me with a hug and a kiss on the forehead for me and Hope that whatever happened, he would make sure I was never hurt. 

~*~*~*~

**Diary Entry Number 7: **I was confused at first about his words that day. I still slightly am today. But I think I know why he said that to me. Word has been sent around that traitors are being searched for in Spira. It's believed that the group is the Summoner I watched him marry and her guardians. (The wedding went very well, by the way, until Yuna sort of jumped of the edge of the platform we were on. That caused chaos. I'm going to ask Seymour what was with that.) Maybe he meant that if a war started, he would make sure my family and best friends were not hurt. Or maybe he meant that the traitors themselves would never reach us. I'll have to ask him when I see him again.

**I am not good at endings. Alright, maybe Seymour looked like a goodie good but… *thawp in panic* Sorry about that. I like him, unlike everyone else ._. Maybe I'll write a sequel, where Yuna finds Lynna's home and pleas to hide there for a while with the group. I have the stupidest ideas. *Muaz!* Thank you so much for reading! I love you all. *Does the Miss America wave* Until next time folks. This is Heather saying, "Good night, and don't touch the pink bunnies on your way out."**


End file.
